Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Rosebud5
Summary: Two-Bit said "We could get along without anybody but Johnny." And he was right. This is a fic about how Johnny influenced the lives of each of the greasers, from Darry to Ponyboy. So grab a few tissues, kick back, and read. Stay gold. NOT SLASH!
1. Darrel Curtis

Hey everybody! So I was re-reading "The Outsiders" for Thanksgiving Break and the quote Two-Bit said, "We could get along without anybody but Johnny" really hit me. So here's a fic about how Johnny touched the lives of each of the Curtis brothes at one time or another. I hope you all enjoy this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW!

PS: I know I have many other fics going on right now that should be updated, but the plot bunnies demanded I write this one! Darn you, PLOT BUNNIES! QUIT CONTROLLING MY MIND! *Whacks head against wall*

~Rosey

* * *

**DARREL CURTIS**

Darry Curtis stumbled into the living room, his mind still slightly jumbled with sleep. The dark disorted his vision and he stumbled a few times before finding his way to the chair and lamp. He flopped down into his arm chair, flipping on the lamp and running a hand through his hair. "Glory..." he mumbled under his breath, taking a deep sigh. He hardly ever had nightmares. But when he did they were about his parents. And the nightmare he just had was terrifying. He had seen the car coming and he should have been able to stop it-but he couldn't. And his parents died just like that.

"Darry?" a quiet voice made Darry jump a little before facing the couch where the sound had come from. He relaxed when he saw Johnny Cade sitting there, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His black hair tumbled over his forehead and his jeans jacket was rumpled.

"Yeah, it's me, Johnnycake," Darry managed a smile. "You kicking back here for tonight?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, his puppy-like face illuminated in the lamp light. "My parents were at it again."

A rarely seen softness appeared in Darry's eyes and he spoke gently. "Well you know you're always welcomed here."

"Thanks," Johnny's mouth flickered in a grin. "I know. So what are you doing up?"

Darry got quiet and ran a hand over his sweat pants he had fallen asleep in. "Just couldn't sleep, I guess. Thinking about Mom and Dad."

"What's it like?" Johnny asked quietly and simply, his eyes wide and brown.

"What's what like?"

"Missing your parents," Johnny replied. "I never miss mine. What's it like?"

Darry looked at him for a moment. Talking about his folks wasn't something Darrel was too comfortable with. It still hurt terribly. But Johnny could get anyone to talk, maybe because he was so quiet himself, and Darry opened his mouth to speak. "It hurts, Johnnycake. It's like you feel helpless and empty and you can't do anything about it. It's...I don't know...I mean it's scary, kid. 'Cause there's nothing you can do about it. People think I'm some kind of Superman and I can fix anything. But it's like I can't fix my parent's death. I mean, I can't bring them back or anything." He stopped, shrugging. He hadn't told Soda how he felt, or Pony. It felt weird to open up to someone like that. When he looked over at Johnny, the younger greaser had an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I shouldn't have asked," he muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Nah, I don't mind, Johnny. I ain't upset or anything. I just miss 'em," he crossed his arms.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Johnny standing by him, a small smile on his face. "They still love you, you know Darry. Your folks, I mean."

Darry smiled back at him, patting the kid's hand. "I know."

"Don't forget it."

"I won't. And Johnny?"

"Yeah, Dare?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Well? I hope you all liked it! OK, so Soda's next! I'm off to write the chappy! Oh, and **REVIEW OR I SHALL SMACK YOU WITH A OVERSIZED FISH! **lol

~Rosey


	2. Sodapop Curtis

Hey everybody! So here's Soda's chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW!

~Rosey

* * *

**SODAPOP CURTIS**

It was raining. Twelve year old Sodapop Curtis, standing on a rail of the wooden fence in the coral, shoved some wet, blonde hair out of his eyes, watching helplessly as Mickey Mouse was loaded into somebody's trailer hitched to the back of a Ford. _They're taking my horse, _he thought, crushed. _Didn't even talk to me about it and they're taking him away._

That horse was like his best friend. Mickey Mouse didn't obey or like anyone but Soda, and Soda loved that horse more than life itself. And now he would never see him again. Sodapop ran a hand across his moist eyes, sniffing.

"Soda?" a soft voice came up behind him and he looked back through the rain to see Johnny Cade standing there, bouncing up and down slightly on his little legs. "You okay?"

"They're taking my horse away," Soda's voice was dull and sad, completely opposite of what it usually was.

Johnny climbed up onto the fence next to Soda, watching as some men tried to forced Mickey Mouse into the trailer. "They're bein' too mean to him," Soda whispered angrily. "He won't cooperate if they're mean to him."

Johnny watch silently for a moment as the horse continued to be forced into the trailer. He then faced Soda again, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Soda. Maybe they're taking him someplace nice, like the country."

"But it's nice here. He has me to take care of him," Soda wimpered, wiping his brown eyes again. "I love that darn horse."

Now greasers don't cry in front of other greasers, but Soda and Johnny were only kids and Soda was always open with his feelings, anyway. So he let the tears fall, mixing with the rain on his face.

Johnny just put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder, sniffing himself. "They'll take care of him."

"No they won't, Johnny! They don't know how to treat him! He'll be scared and lonely and sad!" the twelve year old cried.

"Hey Curtis kid!" A loud, adult voice broke the conversation and Soda and Johnny looked over to the trailer where Mickey Mouse was still being uncooperative. "Come on and help us get this dern horse into this trailer, would you?"

"What?" Soda was shocked. "I ain't gonna help put Mickey into that thing!"

"Soda," Johnny whispered. Soda turned to Johnny who looked serious. "Soda it may be your last time to say good-bye to him."

Sodapop watched Johnny for a moment before swinging over the fence and approaching the men who were working with Mickey Mouse. "Let him go. I'll do it," Soda said in such a quiet and soft voice the men just stepped away from the buckskin horse, leaving the twelve year old to handle it.

Mickey Mouse stopped bucking the second Soda called his name and he approached the boy, nickering and pressing his velvet nose to Soda's. Sodapop bit back more tears and gently stroked the stallion's maine, kissing him on the forehead. "These guys are taking you to a new home, okay buddy? I need you to be a good horse and come on into the trailer." He gently pulled on Mickey's maine, leading him into the trailer. It took less than thirty seconds. The ranchers stared as the young boy lead the giant horse into the trailer.

Once inside, the rain hammered loud and hard on the tin roof above the heads of Soda and Mickey Mouse. Sodapop gently hugged Mickey one last time, kissing his cheek. "Take care. Love ya." And he left the trailer and didn't look back.

When he stepped back out into the rain, he didn't even look at the men as he went over to Johnny. The friends embraced quickly before Soda pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"Thanks, Johnny."

* * *

Awww! I liked that one better than the first! Well all I can say now is

**REEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**

~Rosey


	3. TwoBit Matthews

Ello All! So here's Two-Bit's chappy...enjoy!

~Rosey

* * *

**TWO-BIT MATTHEWS**

A broken leg usually isn't something to laugh about. To Two-Bit, however, it was hysterical. He sat on the Curtis's couch, his casted leg propped against two pillows, a drink in one hand and a piece of chocolate cake in another. And he couldn't stop laughing at himself.

"I really don't see what's so funny," Johnny Cade shrugged from his position in Darry's arm-chair. "You broke your dang leg."

"Yep. That's what's so funny!" Two-Bit chuckled. "It's how I did it that's really just...plumb dumb." He laughed at his own rhyme, almost choking on his cake.

"How did you break it, man?" Johnny asked, eyes wide, leaning forward in the arm chair and resting his elbows on his lap.

"Tripped over my own two feet," Two-Bit cracked up, slapping his good knee.

"Aww shoot, man, everybody does that once in a while," Johnny insisted, sitting back into the chair, his bangs flopping over his forehead.

"Yeah, but not everybody breaks their leg when they do it," Two-Bit pointed out. "I'm so dumb sometimes it cracks me up."

"Don't say that," Johnny's voice sounded almost hurt and his friend looked up.

"What's the matter, Johnnycake?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call yourself dumb or you'll start to actually believe it yourself."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Two-Bit chuckled, his eyes dancing as always.

"I mean you ain't dumb, man. Soda kept calling himself dumb until he believed it and then he dropped out," Johnny lowered his voice as if one of the Curtises could hear him, even though Soda and Darry were at work and Pony was at track.

"Ya know, I was thinking about quitting school myself," Two-Bit admitted casually, finishing off the rest of his drink and tossing the bottle aside.

"No," Johnny whispered, an odd set to his voice. "It was enough when Soda dropped out. You can't too. You may not know it, man, but you have potential. You're one of my best friends, Two-Bit, and you ain't dumb and you ain't gonna drop out" This was quite a speech for Johnny and when he finished he crossed his arms, looking down at his shoes.

Two-Bit's always joking face suddenly sobered and he looked at Johnny in mild surprise. "What do you mean I have potential? I'm just a drunk clown who can't take anything seriously."

"Nah, you ain't. You're a great buddy and I bet you could do okay in school if you really tried. Besides, Soda dropped out to help Darry with the bills. You'd just be dropping out 'cause you feel dumb. And you ain't," Johnny insisted, taking a bite of his own cake.

Two-Bit just watched Johnny for a moment, thinking harder than he had in as long as he could remember. Eventually, he reached across and patted the kid on his knee. "You're tuff enough, Johnnykid."

"Tuff enough," Johnny smiled slightly. "So no dropping out?"

"Nah. School gives me something to do," Two-Bit grinned. "And besides, I wouldn't want to upset ya, kid."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks."

"No, Johnny, thank _you_."

* * *

Ok, so that one was a little shorter, but I still liked it, I guess...Though not as much as the first two. If you'd like, please feel free to leave me constructive critisim, but flames will be used to toast bread which will then be smeared in yummy jelly.

**NOW REVIEW OR I SHALL CRY!**

~Rosey


	4. Steve Randall

Ok guys, here's Steve's chappy! I'm not a Steve fan AT ALL, but I couldn't leave him out. So if this chapter's a little shorter, that's why. :) This is for all you Steve fans out there, I guess. lol

~Rosey

* * *

**STEVE RANDALL**

Steve Randall angrily kicked a trash can and then continued on his furious walk down the street. He still couldn't believe it. His old man-his own father-had kicked him out of the house like some stray dog you don't want. But Steve was his own son. Cursing foully, Steve kicked another trash can before rounding the corner and approaching the abandoned lot.

The night was warm and starry, with a full yellow moon lighting the world. But to Steve, however, it was cold and unfair as he sat angrily down on the old park bench and lit a cancer stick, trying to keep his anger at bay.

Suddenly, Steve was aware of somebody approaching him from behind. Instincitvely, he reached into his back pocket for his switch blade and turned around to face the intruder. However, cold relief flooded him when he saw it was just Johnny Cade, standing there with his hands jammed into his jeans jacket pockets, his eyes wide and fixed on Steve's blade.

"Oh. Sorry, Johnnycake," Steve mumbled, putting his weapon back into his pocket.

"Hey man," Johnny was still obviously nervous as he sat by his friend. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'," Steve grumbled. He knew Johnny had a terrible home life and his own current problem seemed petty next to Johnny's.

"Aww come on, man. You can tell me," the younger greaser insisted, digging his toe into the ground.

"It's just...my...er...My old man kicked me out," Steve finally confessed, biting back anger.

Johnny stared at his friend, pain showing on his puppy like face. "What?"

"Yeah," Steve crossed his arms, putting out his cigarette with his heel.

"Shoot, Steve, surely he didn't mean it," Johnny mumbled, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself even though it was a warm spring night.

"Oh yeah he did. Never seen him more serious about anything." Steve got to his feet and started pacing.

Johnny watched the other greaser for a moment before whispering "You know, with the gang, you can get along okay without family." When Steve just looked at him, he continued. "I mean, I guess the gang IS our family, in a way. Darry's like the dad, people say I'm the kid brother...though I don't have a clue who the mom is," and he said this with a laugh.

Steve managed a laugh too before quieting again. "I just never thought this could happen."

"Shoot, man, I never thought my family would end up the way they did," Johnny mumbled. "But we got the gang and that's all we need."

Then Steve did a rare thing. He smiled. Then he sat by Johnny, ruffling the kid's dark hair. "You dig okay, kid."

"You too, Steve."

"And Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Like I said, shorter, but just because I'm not exactly a Steve person. But hey, I think this showed their friendship okay and besides, DALLY'S CHAPTER IS NEXT! o_O

**Now Review and a greaser of your choice shall give you a glomp hug!**

~Rosey


	5. Dallas Winston

A'ight, here's the one I'm sure you all have been waiting for...Dallas Winston himself. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

~Rosey

* * *

**DALLAS WINSTON**

Dallas Winston was going to rob that thrift store.

He fully intended to.

His heater was in his back pocket and he was just waiting for the exact right moment to make his move.

Maybe it was fate...or maybe a miracle...that he realized his shoe was untied. Groaning at the dang shoelace and using some selective language to describe the situation, he knelt down to tie the lace.

"Hey Dally?" a voice behind him made Dallas jump a little before turning around to face his visitor. Then he sighed. It was Johnny Cade. His innocent, wide face looked up at his friend and then at the gun in Dally's hand. "What are you doing, man?" Worry was in Johnny's voice and he took a step away from the older greaser.

"Robbin' this store, what's it look like?" Dally's reply was quiet and cold as he turned from Johnny with anger in him.

"What? Dally stop this!" Johnny grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back.

"Let go of me, man," Dally yanked out of Johnny's grasp.

"Why are you robbin' this store, Dall? Huh? What do you think it'll accomplish?" Johnny was panicking now, terror in his voice.

"Leave me alone, kid," Dally pushed Johnny away again before turning towards the store.

"Dally stop it!" Johnny pulled Dally back again, yanking the gun out of his friend's pocket. It looked weird, seeing little Johnnycake standing there holding a gun. It was such an odd picture that Dally stopped for a moment, looking at the younger greaser in confusion.

"Give that back, man," Dally commanded, holding out a hand.

"No," Johnny backed up. "You can't get rid of your anger by robbin' a store."

Dally froze. It had never even struck him that he was robbing that store to get rid of anger. He hadn't even thought about why he was robbing the store. He just knew he wanted to. Had to. But hearing Johnny's words, Dally felt his world freeze as the truth struck him. He closed his eyes against the sudden wave of unexplainable dizziness in his head. He then sunk down to the step outside the thrift store, putting his head in his hands. "Blast it, Johnny," he whispered, his breathing heavy. "You little nosebleed."

Johnny watched Dally for a moment before going by him and taking a seat next to his friend. "It'll be okay, Dall."

"Shut up, kid," Dally looked up, but didn't meet Johnny's eyes. "You ain't supposed to be worryin' about me. You're the one we worry about."

"Maybe we should worry about you more often," Johnny whispered quietly.

Dally then met Johnny's eyes and he shook his head. "I don't want you worryin' about me, okay man? I'll be okay 'cause I always am. I don't need you worryin' about me."

Johnny just nodded before silently handing Dally back the gun. "Don't rob that store, Dall. You can find other ways to get your anger out. Rumbles, jumping Socs, I don't know. But this isn't tuff, alright? It's just plumb stupid."

Most people would be dead if they told Dallas Winston he was doing something stupid, but Johnny's honesty only made Dally soften, if that's possible, enough to rumple the boy's hair.

"I promise. I won't rob this store."

"Or any store."

"You found the loop hole."

"Sure did. Promise."

Dally looked at him for a moment before sliding the gun into his jacket pocket. "I promise. And Johnny?"

"Yeah, Dally?"

"Thanks."

* * *

So there it was. Johnny stopped Dally from doing something that, in the end of everything, would lead to his death. Also, I thought this would explain the close friendship between the two sooo...yes. Well all I can say now iss...

**REVIEW OR I SHALL FIND A LARGE PIECE OF PIZZA AND POKE YOU WITH IT! ...ahem.**

~Rosey


	6. Ponyboy Curtis

Hey everybody! Ok, so here's the last chaper: Ponyboy. I hope you all liked this fic and please don't forget to review!

~Rosey

* * *

**PONYBOY CURTIS**

Johnny Cade was his very best friend. Besides Soda, Johnny was the only person he could ever open up to. And now he was dead.

Pony knelt down by Johnny's tiny grave and put his hand on the cool rock. Johnny had helped and influenced his life in so many ways...only weeks ago they had been in that old church in Windrexville, snacking on bologna and griping about having to cut their hair. And now he was gone. Just...gone. Like a candle that was blown out too soon.

All the gang had reacted differently.

Darry, who had been more able to talk about his parents lately, was suddenly refusing to even mention them.

Soda was talking about Mickey Mouse in his sleep.

Two-Bit had actually begun to try in school, something that amazed all his friends.

Steve was hanging around the Curtis home more.

And Dally was dead because he robbed a store and the cops caught him.

Ponyboy shivered as a cold wind whipped by. _What about me? _He thought. _I responded by getting sick and then by writing that thesis...more like a book than a thesis. Not that anyone would want to read it._

He just knelt there by Johnny's grave for a while before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the copy of _Gone With the Wind. _

"Here ya go, Johnny. I know you wanted me to read it and keep it but...well, man, I read it but I want you to have it. You really are like those Southern guys. They're tuff enough, I guess." He placed the novel beside the stone and got to his feet as a light rain started to drizzle. Pony just stood there for a moment, running a hand through his bleached hair. "Stay gold. I know what you meant by that now. And, shoot, I'll try to. You stay gold too, Johnny Cade. Say hi to Dally for me and I'll be seeing ya."

Ponyboy Curtis began to walk away from the grave before turning around, whispering sadly "Thank you, Johnny."

_Thank you, Johnny. Stay gold._

_

* * *

_

I know Pony's chapter was the shortest, but I wanted it to be touching and quick. I hope you all liked this and made you appreciate Johnny even more. He's one of my faves, right up there with Soda and Darry. Well, all I can say now is...

**PLEASE REVIEW! *Does Johnny puppy-dog face***

~Rosey


End file.
